Unoticed Grace
by Panthino
Summary: BriarTris Oneshot. Not enough of this pairing around here. Theres a storm and Tris is in it.


_**Unoticed Grace**_

_Just finished The Will of the Empress and HAD to write something Briar x Tris. The longing came upon me and I had to anwser. >. Not enough BT fanfics to crave the hunger. Had to write my own. Even if it is nothing more than a oneshot. Might someday turn into something longer. That would be fun but I still haven't finished Albus Iubar and that is my main fic right now. ANYWAY! I hope you enjoy._

_Italics_Briar's thoughts

_Italics and Underline_ Mind Talking

* * *

Briar Moss woke in a sweat and swung his legs over the side of the bed to the floor and tossed the sheet off of him. With his arms propped up on his knees, his hands made fists in his black hair as he took deep breaths, forcing himself to be calm. Normally something he had no need to do but afterGyongxe everything had changed. Even know it still haunted his sleep.

Standing up he snatched a light green shirt off the ground that was slightly dirtied from the garden and snaked a tendril of thought out to see if anyone else was awake. He wasn't surprised to feel Tris wide awake, though the joy that he could feel radiating from her through the link startled him. _What exactly is she doing?_

Following the magic in a half daze he snuck quietly out of his room and down the hall to the ladder that led to the roof. _Tris?_ No answer. _Tris!_ Up the ladder he went only to duck back down inside when he opened it.

Outside a storm raged in violent fury and Tris was in it.

_How didn't I notice the storm!_ Taking a deep breath to calm and prepare himself he shuddered as a cold breeze raced down his shirt. His eyes darted to look through a slight crack but the wind tore the door open and he pulled himself up to sit on the ledge of the opening. His jaw nearly fell off when he saw her.

Standing barefooted on the roof joy gleamed in Tris's bright gray eyes. With one hand braced against the chimney he stood with most of her weight on one foot with the other partly raised. The hand not braced was flung out to the side. The wind tore at her dark blue sleeveless dress and white under gown. To Briar's odd fascination the rain had drenched the light clothing causing it to stick to her like a glove. Trying to keep his thoughts locked down he gasped in his mind.

_Damn she's grown up and she has been working out or something. _

_Coppercurls, WHAT in the name of Lakik are you doing!_

Tris finally realized he was there and turned to look at him. _Isn't it beautiful? _Unlike her normal temper her voice was softer and filled with wonder. _I will never grown tired of this._

Briar's jaw dropped after finally being picked up when she held out a hand to the storm and a streak of lightning came to play on her fingertips. In a moment of rapture her eyes closed and the lightning appeared to disappear into her. He blinked in wonder as she turned and came _prancing_ over to him and grabbed his hands, pulling him to his feet on the roof. With barely a thought she used a small amount of wind to gently close the trapdoor. _Don't want to wake the others._

Numbed by the rain Briar allowed her to lead him over to the chimney and he leaned against it gratefully. He shook his head in an attempt to dislodge the water but found it impossible. He made a face glaring at a dangling strand of his black hair only to hear some one laugh through the storm. Looking up he saw Tris grin at him and then begin to twirl around _on top of the building in the middle of a raging storm._ Then he proceeded to notice that he was no longer getting rained upon though the wind still tugged at his clothes. A small grin crept to his lips as he realized that even while dancing in the storm Tris was still paying enough attention to keep him dry.

_Thanks. _When she didn't respond he lifted his head to look at her. No longer did she twirl but simply stood with eyes closed enjoying the wind tousling her red locks and the rain playing upon her pale skin.

_So beautiful..._ She mouthed silently as she said it in her mind. Briar grinned and stepped out of the protective sphere without noticing the storm. All eyes for Tris his grin grew bigger.

_Yes...beautiful Coppercurls. B-e-a-utiful._

* * *

_Reviews are fun._

_Panthino_


End file.
